I Finally Understand
by PlathRamsey
Summary: Dana learns why she's never met her boyfriend, Rich's mother.
1. O N E

Dana popped the trunk to her 1989 Dodge. She spun around to find her pint-sized boyfriend hidden behind an armful of brown grocery bags. "Rich, I cannot believe it took you an hour and all you bought were Lunchables"

Rich smirked. He loved being teased by his sarcastic girlfriend. Before he had a chance to jab her one back... he heard a familiar voice also recite his name.

"Rich!? Is that you, Richie?"

Rich still was too hidden behind the grocery bags to see who was calling him.

The short, very young brunette pulled Dana into a hug. "You must be Rich's girlfriend. I'm Mrs. Halke."

Dana was very amused to meet Rich's mother. She looked so much like him. But it was surreal how young she looked. "Hi, Mrs. Halke. I'm Dana"

"Well, Dana, I need to put my beer and cigs in the car, but why don't you two follow me home? I'll make us dinner and we'll get to know each other."

Rich, usually passive, stepped forward and protested. "Thanks mom, but we already bought a ton of stuff for dinner tonight"

Dana glared at Rich and looked at all the bags in the trunk full of Lunchables.

From Dana's perspective Rich was being unfair to her. Rich lived with the Lambert/Fosters. He was practically family. Dana had never even met Rich's mother before now. Come to think of it, she hadn't met a single Halke family member. Dana smiled at Rich's mother and agreed for them both. "Don't listen to Rich. We'll follow you in my car."

Rich snatched the keys from Dana's hands. Even though it was Dana's car he unlocked the door and took the driver's seat. He started the engine and Dana glared at the car. It was kind of awkward for her since she had to make up an excuse to get rid of his mother. Why was Rich suddenly so standoffish?

Dana jumped into the passengers seat and turned to her boyfriend who started driving down the road. "What was that all about?" Rich acted like he didn't hear his girlfriend and turned on the radio. He dialed the radio to a loud rock station to drown out Dana's questions. He tapped his fingers angrily on the steering wheel as his driving became faster and reckless. Rich was far from the strong silent type, so this was a different side to see. He never acted this way before! Rich soared through a red light and almost hit the back of his mother's vehicle. Dana turned the radio off. "Don't touch that, Dana"

Dana stared at him as he parked into his mother's drive way. "One, I don't take orders from men. Two, it is my radio. Got it? Why do you have a stick up your butt about dinner with your mother, anyhow?"

Rich jumped out of the car and when Dana followed him he tossed her car keys at her. "Cop an attitude with me now, Dana, but I'm only trying to protect you from _her._ After dinner you'll be thanking me."

Dana snorted a laugh as she walked up to the Halke household porch. "Hey, I've met enough mom's to understand the drill. So, she'll ask me a whole bunch of questions and bug us about getting married and giving her grandchildren. I hardly think that is a big enough nuisance to throw a hissy-fit over, Rich."


	2. T W O

Dana was eager to learn about Rich's childhood home and maybe see some adorable baby pictures of Rich.

Rich didn't want her to get crushed, but he didn't think she'd ever have the relationship with his mother that he had with Mr and Mrs. Lambert.

Mrs. Halke took something from the freezer. "I'm bringing out the fancy T.V. dinners since we have company." Rich looked down in embarrassment. His girlfriend was classy, worldly and sophisticated. She hadn't the taste for processed meals. Rich didn't want this to change her opinion of him. He didn't want her knowing he came from 'white trash'

Dana wrapped an arm around her boyfriend, this changed nothing. Her family was hardly pinnacle of white collar with J.T, Cody and Frank running around the house with tacky, raunchy antics.

Mrs. Halke threw the microwavable dinners into the microwave and put a cigarette into her mouth. She didn't have a lighter so she lite up on the gas stove. "I'm sorry I don't know much about you, Dana. My son doesn't talk to me anymore" Mrs. Halke gave a sad look. "If you kids don't mind I'm going to change into something more comfortable. Take a seat on the sofa."

Rich scoffed and sat, crossing both arms. Dana punched his shoulder. "Would it kill you to be nice to your mom?"

Mrs. Halke stepped out of her bedroom now wearing a trashy night gown and no bra in the dead of winter. Rich turned red from embarrassment. He stayed civil only for his girl. "So... Ma, what brings you back to Port Washington? Last time you went South with the man who founded Nashville."

Rich's mother joined the couple on the couch with a beer can in each hand and a cigarette in her mouth. Her mouth now had freaky bright lipstick on it. "Archie? Psht. Turns out he meant 'Nashville plumbing."

She took a huge gulp to finish the first can of beer. This delighted her because now she used the empty can for her cigarette ash. She smiled at her only child. "Have you been living at your no good, lousy fathers while I've been away?"

Rich frowned toward the carpet. "Dad isn't lousy, mom"

"Oh?" Now Mrs. Halke smiled and revealed red lipstick that got on her teeth. "He left me for a younger women! I guess we can forget _all_ about the pain it caused me... because he's been good to _you._" Mrs. Halke wasn't hostile. In fact she was laughing and acting chipper. "That just shows your loyalty."

Rich was disgusted with the lush. The microwave started to beep and he was glad he had an excuse to get up.

Dana was desperate for the dinner to go well so she decided to try and smooth things over. "Don't worry, Mrs. Halke. Rich isn't staying with his dad. He's been living in my garage apartment with my brother, J.T. for the past year."

Mrs. Halke stood up."I guess anything's better than your dad's place, but now that I'm back I want you to move back home. Mama is going to need a man around the house."

Rich set the trays onto the table that was held up by cardboard legs. "Mom. I like living close to Dana and the Lamberts."

Mrs. Halke took the burning cigarette from her mouth and put it out on the sofa, leaving a burn mark. She walked over to her son. Now having an attitude. "So leave me over a woman!? You are just like your rotten father. Dana, you'd better watch this one. He'll leave your ass once he finds another woman."

Rich saw the flash of hurt cross his girlfriend's face. "I wouldn't leave Dana for any woman on Earth." Dana smiled at Rich and he smiled back. The mother was starting to get pissed. "I'm not just any woman, Richie! I'm your mother!"

Dana grabbed her purse, starting to realize now why Rich was so apprehensive about coming here. "Thanks for the invitation, but it is getting late. Come on Rich!"

Mrs. Halke nodded at Dana then shot her son a death glare. "Haven't even married this woman and she's letting you live under her roof like some WHORE!"

Dana wasn't about to let this woman slut-shame her. Before she could interject, Rich already had. "That is my girlfriend you are speaking to!"

Mrs. Halke balled up two fists as she got into Rich's face and started screaming. Her cheeks became as red as her lipstick. "YOU ARE **NOTHING** WITHOUT ME! I hate you! I HATE you because you are worthless! You are a loser, a worthless loser that I don't even love!"

Just then the mother threw both her fists forward. In a drunken stupor one fist had missed Rich's face and hit the wall and the other punched straight into his nose. He looked so depressed, beaten and broken down and then his nose dripped blood onto his upper lip. Rich wanted to cry but he did nothing. He was used to her drunken rage. That's the real reason he jumped at the offer to room with J.T.

Dana covered her mouth with both hands and started to shake. She ran toward her boyfriend and grabbed his hand, her other hand cupped his face. She quickly observed the damage then started tugging his hands. "We are leaving! NOW!"

She dragged him and he started to run with her, hand in hand. He was twenty years old and still felt like a helpless child. As they ran toward the door Rich's mother stared crying and yelling in his direction. "Honey, I'm so sorry son. I love you Richie! I'll never hit you again. Just come and stay with meeeee!"

Dana didn't even shut the door. She just ran with Rich and made sure he was far away from the woman. She jumped in the car. Rich jumped into the driver's seat. Dana shook her head and offered to drive. Rich shook his head and sped off into the distance. They both stayed silent for a half hour on the road. Dana had no idea where they were anymore, but Rich pulled over onto a road in the middle of no where. She turned to her boyfriend as he put the car into park.

"... Rich?"

He finally let it out. At first a few tears then he started to open the flood gates. Dana cried with him and grabbed him hard into a hug. He started to shake and bawl and hug her back. There was nothing to say. She just held onto him for dear life as he broke down. "I'm so sorry I made you do that, Rich."

Rich looked at her. She'd honestly never seen her boyfriend cry before. Tears dripped from his face and still hadn't replied. He just pulled her back into his arms. He rested his head onto her shoulder and cried out all the pain and abuse for all the silent years he kept his family secret.


End file.
